User talk:Bman87301
All sources other than Brawl translate her name as Sheeda, so that's the source we are going by until the DS release.--Otherarrow 19:19, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :What other official English translations are there? Granted, it has appeared in "Sheeda" in a number of places, but then again so have both "Shieda" and "Sheida". I could be mistaken, but as far as I'm aware, Brawl is the only instance to come directly from Nintendo in an English game, making it a primary source, while the other appearances would all be secondary. So until DS (or Monsho no Nazo on Virtual Console), "Shiida" seems like the safest route to go.--Bman87301 20:03, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Sheeda is the only one i've heard, just make sure Shiida redirects there and we'll see with the next FE DS release --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 21:35, 15 July 2008 (UTC) At the Japanese site for both the origanal games and the DS remake it shows her name, in English next to the Japanese, as Sheeda. As Semajdraehs said, if the English version of the DS remake proves us wrong, we will change it.--Otherarrow 23:21, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :If Brawl is any indication, Monsho no Nazo will likely come out on the Wii Virtual Console before Fire Emblem DS is released (at least in the West). Nintendo tries to preserve the original "Japanese tones" for translated VC games by only translating text needed to play the games. The spellings of "Shiida" and "Nabaaru" would certainly fit with Nintendo's intentions of keeping a Japanese theme. Import VC games' titles never seem to get translated either. The fact that Monsho no Nazo wasn't translated they way the other Japanese-only titles were seems like a strong indication of an upcoming release. I'm confident that Monsho no Nazo will come to the North American VC and will use the spellings "Shiida" and "Nabaaru", and Fire Emblem DS will use the same to match. As for the Japanese website using the "Sheeda" spelling, if we're going to go by those spellings then why doesn't this wiki spell Linda as "Rinda" or Ellis as "Elice"? Those spellings aren't English, they're Japanese just in Roman text, and they aren't even consistent-- with names appearing in multiple places on the site using different Roman interpretations (it says "Talis" on the map, but "Taris" when listing characters from the region). Besides, even names that already have established Romanized spellings still often get revised when converted to English: Eirik = Eirika, Eliwod = Eliwood. Anyways, I still stand by original stance that the Brawl spellings are what we should be going by since they came straight from NOA, and unlike the Japanese website, were intended to be read by Western audiences-- making it a more primary source. --Bman87301 02:27, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Brawl also called the Alondite, the Ettard (Somewhat true, but not outside Japan), more or less buchtered Rugter and Dieck's names, and refered to Sword of Seals as The Binding Blade despite refering to the weapon by it's correct name in Melee. So who are we going to belive, a game in English with many translation mistakes, or a Japanese official site that has the names in English that people have also been refering to for the characters long before Brawl came about?--Otherarrow 03:16, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :True, but you have to admit that there's a major difference between failing to note localization changes of games that have already been released (especially when rushing to get a high profile game that had already been through multiple delays completed) and establishing names for games that have never appeared abroad before. And once again, the names on the website are NOT in English, they're Japanese typed with Roman text. In order to be considered English they'd have to be written in an English context (a page written entirely, or at least majorily in the English language for an English reading audience). Some of those names also appeared (and still do) using names that people have also been referring to the characters by long before the English versions of the games were released too. Does that mean this wiki should still refer to Zephiel as "Zefhyr", or Eliwood as "Eliwod"? Of course not, because they now have official English interpretations written for English reading audiences. Besides, much of what you seem to be considering translation "mistakes" are in fact legitimate alternative interpretations. "The Binding Blade" can hardly be considered a mistake since it shares the same meaning as "Sword of Seals"-- "bound" can have the same meaning as "sealed", and "blade" can be synonymous with "sword". The term "Sword of Seals" has no more legitimacy as a translation to "Fuuin no Tsurugi" than "The Binding Blade". Granted, it may not be as literal a translation, but it makes for a better sounding title, just the same way as Path of Radiance does as opposed to "Trail of the Flame". And it's technically not even an inconsistency to Melee's use of "Sword of Seals" since it was referring to Roy's weapon, whereas Brawl's use of "The Binding Blade" was used as a title for the game. Plus I'm starting to get the impression you don't understand how translation between Japanese and English works since "Deke" and "Dieck" are the exact same name. Other than the spelling being "Dieck" on the Japanese website (which we've already established uses questionable if not undoubtedly poor Western spelling choices), there's no reason to consider it a more legitimate spelling than "Deke", especially since "Deke" is a far more common spelling as a Western name. I agree that "Rutoga" was an odd choice, and "Rutger" is definitely a better choice as a Western name, but it's technically not incorrect as the Japanese text can translated as such. While it's definitely a strange choice to go with (and definitely not one I would have made), the same can be said about other names like "Zephiel" over "Zefhyr". The point is, since the Brawl names came from NOA with English speakers in mind, whereas the Japanese website's names have not. Brawl is a better indication of how the names would/will be interpreted in English versions. Maybe they will be different from the ones appearing in Fire Emblem DS or Monsho no Nazo, and if they are they can always be changed later. But until then since we already have names straight from the same people who will be writing the upcoming English versions, why should we still be going by the Japanese names (which prior localizations have already demonstrated often differ) when we already have NOA-sanctioned names in the meantime?--Bman87301 20:11, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Just a quick survey How did you find this wikia? --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 21:35, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :External links from the Super Smash Bros. Wikia.-- Bman87301 02:27, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I know you wish to do well, however please refrain from moving very important pages without discussing it with me or otherarrow first --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 17:02, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Alright. But does it really make that much of a difference? Don't moved pages automatically redirect? ---Bman87301 17:48, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Actully, I think I mentioned before, we use the Japanese subtitle if there isn't an English one, and Rekka no Ken technically fits this. I should expand that Fire Emblem disambiguation page. As for the other thing, Zephiel and Eliwood are refered to by name in Rekka no Ken, so that's the spelling we will go with. The rest...It's best not to screw with it too much because Nintendo could change the names again with a rerelease or something.--Otherarrow 22:17, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Please stop changing Fire Emblem:Rekkan no Ken to Fire Emblem (Rekka no Ken) This is your second warning, we don't want to start an edit war here, so regardless of how you think it should be spelt do not change it again. --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 13:56, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Wha? I didn't change it again... unless you're talking about by poll edit, but I don't see why that would matter since it wasn't affecting a page's location. I simply noticed that "Sacred Stones" was misspelled and while I was at it I thought it might be a better clarification if "Rekka no Ken" was in parenthesis since the poll was specifically talking about the Western games, and having it with the Japanese subtitle by itself made it some what confusing at to what game it was referring to (a lot of people coming to this wiki are coming for information and are not FE experts). I'm sorry, though I am a bit baffled over how you could possibly have a problem with that change. It would be one thing had I changed the location that I changed before back, but this was completely different. I have to say, of all the wikis I've ever contributed to, I've never experienced anything the way I have on this one-- after virtually every single contribution I've made, I've gotten some kind of comment about from a sysop. Maybe it's just because this wiki is a lot smaller than others and you sysops are more aware of everything on here. Frankly, I'm starting to get afraid of editing anything on here at this point so I think this will probably be my last post on this particular wiki. I don't mean to be offensive, but in its current state this wiki is sort of a mess. I tried to help, but I seem to just be stepping on people's toes. It's not my place to tell you how to run your wiki, but it seems to be that this place would take off faster if the sysops were less involved. Sure, order needs to be maintained, but the readers coming here for info are the ones who know what makes sense to them and what doesn't. We aren't necessarily hardcore FE fans, the way the sysops probably are. If a particular reader thinks a different spelling would be more appropriate and changes it, even though it's differs from that a sysop originally had in mind, what's the big deal? If it doesn't work for the majority of other readers, it will keep getting changed until it's changed into something that works for the majority of readers and will automatically become the standard on its own. I've witnessed this with my own eyes on other wikis. I've changed something, other readers apparently like it, and before long it's that way in the rest of the wiki, on pages I'd never edited before. The whole idea behind a wiki is for having a databased by readers for readers, if the sysops step in too much, it's not going to be as effective. --Bman87301 18:11, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I understand what you mean and i can see how you may feel me and Otherarrow are being a little bit brash, especially since all your edits have been in good faith and quite a lot have been useful (i.e correcting spelling/grammer, e.t.c), however for now at least we are using Fire Emblem:Rekka no Ken, not Fire Emblem (Rekka no Ken) if you wish to put across a possible name change then i would make a well-set argument for it and set up a petition in the community portal, but for now we'll keep the current presentation as it is. P.s Otherarrow is the only Sysop on the wiki, i'm just a very regular user who wants to be sysop --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 18:34, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Semaj, you do remember I made you a mod right? Rollback? With so few regular uers we have, you need to stop complaining about your position. Also, Rekka no Ken's name could need discussion, despite a link to the page on the Fire Emblem disambig. Hmmm...--Otherarrow 19:58, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Rollback =/= sysop --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 20:09, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Rollback =/= "very regular user". Give yourself some credit now. Oh, and sorry for arguing on your talkpage Bman87301--Otherarrow 20:19, 24 July 2008 (UTC)